30 Seconds to Mars
30 Seconds to Mars is an American rock band from Los Angeles, formed in 1998. Since 2007, the band has been composed of actor Jared Leto (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, songwriter), Shannon Leto (drums, percussion) and Tomo Miličević (lead guitar, keyboards). Following the departure of Matt Wachter (now of Angels & Airwaves) in 2007, Tim Kelleher became the bassist for the group, performing live only with both Jared and Miličević recording bass for studio recordings, while Braxton Olita (keyboards) was added to the touring lineup in 2009. Previously, the group also featured guitarists Solon Bixler (now of Great Northern) and Kevin Drake. To date, 30 Seconds to Mars have released three studio albums – 30 Seconds to Mars (2002); A Beautiful Lie (2005); This Is War (2009) and three extended plays – AOL Sessions Undercover (2007),To the Edge of the Earth (2008), and MTV Unplugged: 30 Seconds to Mars (2011). 30 Seconds To Mars' music is difficult to categorise, being associated mostly with progressive rock/metal and post-grunge but also included electronic music, space rock, post-hardcore and synth rock into their music. They have been frequently compared to Pink Floyd[1] (who were an influence on their work) and Tool[2] because of their use of philosophical and spiritual lyrics, concept albums and their use of experimental music. 30 Seconds to Mars is an American rock band from Los Angeles, formed in 1998. Since 2007, the band has been composed of actor Jared Leto (lead vocals, rhythm guitar, songwriter), Shannon Leto (drums, percussion) and Tomo Miličević (lead guitar, keyboards). Following the departure of Matt Wachter (now of Angels & Airwaves) in 2007, Tim Kelleher became the bassist for the group, performing live only with both Jared and Miličević recording bass for studio recordings, while Braxton Olita (keyboards) was added to the touring lineup in 2009. Previously, the group also featured guitarists Solon Bixler (now of Great Northern) and Kevin Drake. To date, 30 Seconds to Mars have released three studio albums – 30 Seconds to Mars (2002); A Beautiful Lie (2005); This Is War (2009) and three extended plays – AOL Sessions Undercover (2007),To the Edge of the Earth (2008), and MTV Unplugged: 30 Seconds to Mars (2011). 30 Seconds To Mars' music is difficult to categorise, being associated mostly with progressive rock/metal and post-grunge but also included electronic music, space rock, post-hardcore and synth rock into their music. They have been frequently compared to Pink Floyd[1] (who were an influence on their work) and Tool[2] because of their use of philosophical and spiritual lyrics, concept albums and their use of experimental music. On August 31, 2006, the band won the MTV2 Award for "The Kill" at the MTV Video Music Awards, one of their two nominations. The second nomination was for Best Rock Video; however, they lost to AFI's "Miss Murder". In the video, members of the band reenact scenes from The Shining. A Beautiful Lie was certified platinum by the RIAA in January for distribution of over one million albums.[8] In 2006, while on the MTVu $2 Bill Tour, the band did a signing with Music Saves Lives, drawing people to the importance of the non-profit. In October, the band began their "Welcome to the Universe" tour, sponsored by MTV2 and were supported by Head Automatica, The Receiving End of Sirens, Cobra Starship, Rock Kills Kid, and several other bands including Street Drum Corps. The tour was "environmentally sound" according to a 2006 interview with then-bassist Matt Wachter. "Jared and Shannon put together this thing called Environmentour which is illustrating ways—alternatives—to kind of clean up some of the mess we leave behind. We fueled the bus with vegetable oil," he explains.[9] On November 20, MTV2 premiered the video for "From Yesterday"; the video is the first American rock video ever shot in its entirety in the People's Republic of China.[10] The music video is loosely based on the film The Last Emperor. On April 29, 2007, the band performed at the Australian MTV Australia Video Music Awards, where they were nominated for three awards, winning "Best Rock Video" and "Video of the Year" for "The Kill". As of Spring 2007, the band is supporting The Used as a part of the "Taste of Chaos" tour and have scheduled a string of dates in Europe supporting Linkin Park. They are also scheduled to play Roskilde, Rock am Ring, Pinkpop, Give It A Name Festival and Download. 30 Seconds to Mars were one of the hosts for the MTV Europe Music Awards 2008. While on the 2007 Taste of Chaos the band also did an interview with Music Saves Lives. On March 21, 2008, 30 Seconds to Mars performed at 'My Coke Fest' in South Africa, which saw the band back on South African soil since the inception and recording of A Beautiful Lie. At a Press Conference Leto described the experience as deeply personal, with the added hope that some new material may see the light of day on African Soil. The band played to a sold-out crowd in Johannesburg and Cape Town. On December 11, 2009, according to AOL Radio Blog, with votes from listeners of the site's Alternative Radio station, the Top Alternative Song of the Decade of the 2000s was 30 Seconds To Mars' hit The Kill from 2006, which had major success, along with the album which the single appears, A Beautiful Lie.[11] Virgin Records lawsuit and This Is War (2008–present) In August 2008, Virgin Records filed a $30 million lawsuit, claiming the band refused to deliver three albums as required by its contract. According to the lawsuit, the band "repudiated" a 1999 contract in July.[12] In an early 2009 interview with MTV, Jared said that they hope to have their third album out by summer 2009, and he also gave information about the meaning behind the record saying, "I think this record is about faith, about spiritual matters, and that just happens to be what we're thinking about and talking about in our lives right now. I said when the last album came out that I wanted to destroy the first record, which I think we did. We took a dramatic turn from the first to the second, and I think this new record follows that path. It's exciting to us, and we're really passionate about it." In the February 11 issue of Kerrang! magazine, the working title for the new album was revealed as This Is War.[13][14] Jared released a small amount of information about his trip to Hawaii, and recorded a song called "Hurricane" with Kanye West.[15][16] On April 28, they returned from EMI and the lawsuit was annulled.[17][18][19] Soon after the announcement of the lawsuit settlement, Jared and 30 Seconds To Mars told MTV News that their third album had its release date pushed back from April 2009[20] to some time in September 2009.[21] Although the released dates were changed many times, 30 Seconds to Mars released This Is War on December 8, 2009. On February 19, 2010, 30 Seconds to Mars began their worldwide Into the Wild Tour in Nottingham to support This Is War. The tour had 7 legs that ended on December 18, 2010. They also appeared at the 2010 MTV VMAs on September 12, 2010.[22] Also, they presented on the inaugural headliner of the new International Lollapalooza Festival in Santiago, Chile at O'Higgins Park on April 3, 2011. Characteristics Logo The band's phoenix logo (which the band named "Mithra") bears the phrase "Provehito in Altum", the band's motto. Roughly translated from Latin, this means "Launch forth into the deep"; but a more stylized version would be "Rocket in(to) High(ness)". The logo was primarily used for promotion of the band's debut, whereas for A Beautiful Lie, the new Trinity logo was created consisting of three skulls and three arrows pointing inwards, along with the band's name and motto. With the release of This Is War, 30 Seconds to Mars introduced a new logo, known as the Triad, which refers to "group of three", hence the three sides of the triangle. The Echelon The Echelon is a street team for the band 30 Seconds to Mars, which helps in bringing friends to the shows, phoning local radio stations to request the band's songs, putting up posters, posting to band forums or related bulletin boards online, voting for the band in official award nominations and maintaining magazines or websites dedicated to the band. It is also the name of one of their songs in their debut album 30 Seconds to Mars. In regards to the Echelon, Jared Leto said the following: "Some people ask us if this is a cult; I say this: It's something special. It's not for everyone - it's only for those who understand." Musical style, genre and influence 30 Seconds to Mars have been stated by reviewers and critics to play within the genres of hard rock,[23] alternative rock,[24] neo-progressive,[25] progressive metal,[26][27][28][29] alternative metal[30][31] and post-grunge.[25] The band takes influence from a variety of artists, but primary influences include:[32][33][34]Alice in Chains, The Goo Goo Dolls, Deftones, David Bowie, Jane's Addiction, My Bloody Valentine, Nine Inch Nails, Nirvana, Pearl Jam, Stone Temple Pilots, Radiohead, Marilyn Manson, Pink Floyd, Everclear, Creed, The Cure, Björk, and U2. Band members Timeline Discography Main article: 30 Seconds to Mars discography;Studio albums *''30 Seconds to Mars'' (2002) *''A Beautiful Lie'' (2005) *''This Is War'' (2009) Acoustic songs The band made acoustic versions of songs from their second album A Beautiful Lie. Some of the acoustics have been included in some versions of the album. Non-album tracks In addition to the tracks on their three full-length releases thus far, the band has also recorded a few other tracks. Among these tracks are "Phase 1: Fortification" and "Valhalla", the latter of which was present on an early demo. "Phase 1: Fortification" was released on an overseas single for "Capricorn (A Brand New Name)". Another track featured on certain imported 30 Seconds to Mars titles is "Anarchy in Tokyo", a song that was recorded during the process of their self-titled debut. "Revolution" was also recorded for the self-titled album, but was not included because it did not fit the theme of the album, and because of fear that listeners would take the lyrics too literally, especially after the September 11, 2001 attacks.[37] "Occam's Razor" was also recorded, but was never included on any of the band's releases. As a result, it is considered the most difficult to locate of the five unreleased tracks. Demo versions of songs on the band's self-titled debut were also slightly different, along with different names. For example, "Fallen" was previously called "Jupiter", and "Year Zero" was previously called "Hero". Also made available are the demo versions of "Buddha for Mary" and "93 Million Miles"; the latter originally had lyrics referring to the band Deadsy, whose members Dr. Nner and P. Exeter Blue I provided extra instrumentation on several tracks, but the lyrics were changed after the two bands were involved in a small feud. During live shows, the band premiered two new songs, one of which was rumored to end up on the new album: "Some Other Sun". "The Believer" was initially written for the self-titled album but was scrapped during recording. There was also live songs such as "Sisters of Heresy" and "Under Pressure / Pressure" (Name of song unsure, name based on lyrics). A recent live song, "Revenge", was written for "This Is War" but was scrapped. On December 11, 2006, the band sent their fans a "stocking stuffer" in the form of a holiday song called "Santa Through the Back Door". It was featured on a KROQ-FM (Los Angeles) compilation which coincided with the station's annual Almost Acoustic Christmas festival. The song also featured a spoken word intro performed by the band's roadie Mike "Colonel Buck" Bobroff who also performed the intro prior to the band's set at the festival on December 9, 2006. In September 2007, the band also recorded a cover of Kanye West's "Stronger" for BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge. In February 2008, the band had premiered a song during the first European blood ball in Milan, Italy. Leto said the song is called "Old Blues Song". Later, he revealed the actual title: "Guillotine". On March 29, 2010, the band returned to BBC Radio 1's Live Lounge where they recorded a cover of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance".[38] Videography See also: 30 Seconds to Mars videography;DVDs *''A Beautiful Lie - Deluxe Edition'' (2006) – (DVD-Audio) *''To the Edge of the Earth'' (2008) – (Limited Release) *''Artifact/Into The Wild Tour'' (2011) Awards 30 Seconds to Mars has received 42 awards of 65 nominations. |}